The Big Day
by freechampismyotp
Summary: Lots of Freechamp fluffyness, and I've included Grace for extra cuteness. Just a short piece on Rita and Connie's wedding day. Also let's just pretend that gay marriage is legal everywhere, because it should be, ok? Enjoy :) FREECHAMP!


**A/N Ok let's just pretend for the purpose of this story, and the equality of human rights, that gay marriage is legal everywhere because that would just make the world a better place. Ok, enjoy my pure FLUFF!**

"Rita, don't look at me like that sweetheart." Connie made a face at Rita who was pouting with her best, biggest, brownest eyes she could muster.

"Come and get back into bed then?" Rita tried, fluttering her eye lids as she patted the bed next to her with her hand.

"You know I have to go and get fitted for my dress. We're getting married tomorrow." Connie grinned, crawling slowly back onto the bed in her shoes and everything.

Rita pulled her head close to hers, kissing her passionately.

"Rita…" Connie groaned pulling back. "I'll be back in like 3 hours."

"Yeah and tomorrow you're going to ditch me with Robyn, Maggie and poor Lofty who are determined to turn me into some sort of fairy princess. I've told them I'm wearing my suit and that's all I'm doing." Rita sat up in bed so she could look Connie in the eyes.

"And you'll look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, who will be wearing the prettiest dress the world has set their eyes on." Rita grinned, kissing Connie again before Connie pulled away.

"I won't be if you don't let me go and get it fitted! Grace will be up soon, make her some breakfast and keep her entertained, I won't be long." And with that Connie waltzed out of the room.

When Connie returned the kitchen had been turned into what she would imagine if a bomb was placed in a packet of flour and detonated.

Grace and Rita were flipping pancakes, and it looked like most of them had hit the floor.

"Hello..?" Connie smiled, a small dollop of mixture was on Rita's nose and she seemingly hadn't noticed.

"MUMMY!" Grace squealed, running over to give her mum a very floury hug. "Me and Rita made pancakes."

"I can see that darling." Connie walked over to Rita, licking the end of her nose with her delicate tongue.

"Yummy!" Connie teased as Rita giggled, kissing Connie before once again trying to flip her pancake.

By the time bed time rolled around all three women were far too excitable to sleep, so they instead watched a film until the youngest Beauchamp fell asleep. Rita slipped from underneath her and dragged Connie up to the bedroom.

"Tomorrow is the next day of the rest of our lives!" Connie grinned, flopping down on the bed.

"Don't get all soppy on me now Beauchamp." Rita giggled, flinging herself on top of the older woman. "Hey, you're gonna love Gracie's dress tomorrow!" Rita grinned.

Grace had wanted to join in with the whole, the couple doesn't see the other persons outfit until the day, so Rita had suggested she kept it a secret from her mum.

"You had better not have got her choose anything too hideous!" Connie grimaced, imagining what Grace's and Rita's mixed fashion sense could create.

"Well Robyn approved it." Rita smiled, snuggling down next to Connie to try and get some sleep.

When Rita woke up in the morning, Connie had already gone, but she had left her a note for her to read.

'To Pixie Ears, I was going to wake you up but you looked so cute sleeping so I left you. I'll see you at the altar soon darling, love The Dragon.'

Rita grinned, jumping out of bed, excited for the whole day ahead of her.

When they finally made it to the church Grace was so hyper and excited Rita had suggested they played a game of eye spy whilst they waited for Connie to arrive.

Rita sat down at the altar, the rest of the guests cooing at Rita who patiently played the rather imaginative game of eye spy with the 9 year old.

Suddenly the music started to play and Rita jumped up, helping Grace up and brushing down Grace's dress as Connie entered the room.

Rita's eyes filled with tears as she saw Connie gracefully enter the room.

Rita had imagined she would go for the traditional wedding gown, but she had chosen a long but much plainer dress which showed off all of Connie's amazing curves.

Connie's makeup was natural and her hair was curled down her back as Charlie walked her up the aisle.

Connie shed a tear as she saw Grace stood excitedly next to Rita, waving at her mother.

Grace had on a purple dress, which matched Connie's flowers, which went just past her knee.

Connie let out a laugh when she saw Grace's shoes, a pair of purple converse which Rita had undoubtedly brought her.

And Rita looked amazing.

She had a white suite on, with a cream waistcoat underneath.

Her hair had been neatly combed into her usual style, and not a trace of makeup was on her face, her natural beauty really shining through.

"You look so pretty mummy, can I hold you flowers?!" Grace squealed, running up to her mum who gave her the heavy bouquet to hold, then watching her sit down in her designated seat next to Dixie how smiled up at the brides.

"You look beautiful, my little Pixie." Connie grinned, taking Rita's hands.

"You don't look too bad for a dragon either." Rita smiled, running her hand up and down Connie's arm.

Finally it came to the vows, and they had both agreed to write their own, wanting to add a personal touch to the ceremony.

"As most of you know, before Rita 'tamed me' as you all call it, I was a bit of a cow."

Connie had wanted to say bitch, but certainly didn't want Grace picking up on that bad language.

"But Rita had helped me to become more friendly, and hopefully more approachable to you all. Thanks to her, I've made more friends in these past three years than I ever have in my life. And for that I want to thank my little Pixie."

Connie grinned, nodding to Rita to tell her it was her turn.

"Well yes, Connie was a bit of cow wasn't she. But as you can all see, underneath all of that meanness there's a real person, not a dragon, a real person and I love you Connie. I was a bit of a tearaway to say the least, I've always been known for my carefree nature that has helped me to float through the years."

"But Connie has grounded me, she's like whatever happens she'll always be there and I can't thank her enough for that. I really can't."

Rita turned around to see Connie had tears in her eyes.

"Ok, now Constance Beauchamp, do you take Rita Freeman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The vicar asked.

"I do." Everyone cheered in the audience.

"Do you, Rita Freeman, take Constance Beauchamp to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do!" Rita grinned, pulling Connie close ready for the moment she had been waiting for all day.

"YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" And with that Rita swept Connie off her feet, pulling her in for the biggest snog she had ever experienced in her life.

Everyone was whooping and cheering long after the two had finished their intimate kiss, and many photos had been taken.

Connie then beckoned Grace to come up and have a few photos, letting her hold the bouquet which pleased Grace immensely.

The two then walked hand in hand down the aisle, everyone throwing confetti over them, lots of pieces getting stuck on both women's hair.

"I'm going to love you forever Pixie." Connie promised, squeezing Rita's hand tightly.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to love you forever and a day, then you'll always be loved." Rita kissed Connie's cheek, no longer having to imagine what it would be like without Connie by her side for the rest of her life.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed, this has been on of my favorite fics to write, please review :) Let me know if you want more smut or whatever :D**


End file.
